


Possessive

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec just wanted to be alone at home with his cat. Izzy had other ideas. And Magnus? He was a surprise Alec was definitely not expecting.Prompt: They ask you to pretend to be their date at a bar to prevent an ex from talking to them.





	Possessive

Alec really wanted nothing else than to be at home, cuddled on the couch with Church. He could picture it in his head clearly, the daydream drowning out the shouts he heard throughout the bar. Izzy had decided earlier that day that Alec needed a night out and quickly gathered the cavalry for a trip to Hunter’s Moon. Alec knew his sister just had his best interest at heart but that didn’t stop him from nursing a beer at the bar while Jace challenged whoever would listen to drunken game of darts, because that was going to go so well for all those involved. He was tossed out of his thoughts when a stunning man placed himself in the barstool next to his. Alec raised his eyebrows, panic rising in his throat.

“Hi, I’m Magnus. I have a really weird favor to ask you and I have to make it really quick, okay?” Alec nodded as Magnus leaned in close. He could smell vodka on his breath and sandalwood emanating from his presence. Alec was instantly intoxicated by the scent. “My ex, Camille, over there,” he pointed noncommittally over his shoulder towards a beautiful brunette who was falling all over a blushing Simon. “She’s actually a vampire, just sucking the life out of anyone she meets. I told her a few weeks ago that I had a new boyfriend in order for her to leave me alone and here I am, alone at a bar on a Friday night with no boyfriend. That’s where you come in.” Alec had just taken a sip from his drink and proceeded to choke on it, a few drops dribbling down his chin. Magnus reached up with his thumb and brushed them off, sucking them from the digit. Alec actually couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

“So, let me get this straight. I’m your boyfriend who you’ve been dating for weeks? Your name is Magnus. That’s all I know.” Magnus nodded eagerly, placing a hand on Alec’s knee and laughing. Alec didn’t understand what was so funny until he took a peak over his shoulder to see Camille walking toward them. He finished off his beer in a few gulps, deciding that he’d make the best of this super weird situation with this super hot man. Magnus stood up to greet Camille with a kiss on the cheek so Alec stood beside him, placing an arm around his waist.

“Who is this handsome man?” Camille asked, her eyes raking over Alec’s body in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable. Magnus draped an arm over his shoulders, leaning up to kiss his cheek in reassurance. Alec realized that he hadn’t gotten the chance to properly introduce himself to Magnus, so he stuck his hand out politely towards Camille.

“I’m Alec. And you are?” Alec looked her up and down in the same manor, a look of disgust crossing his face for good measure. He felt Magnus’ chuckle reverberate against his side and knew he was at least playing the part well.

“Camille. I’m sure you’ve heard of me,” Camille assumed, her eyes moving back to Magnus’. Alec pulled Magnus a little closer by his waist, feeling a bizarre sense of possession flow through his body.

“Ahh, is this the ex you were telling me about, babe?” He raised his eyebrows at Magnus who in turn looked quizzically at the other man. Magnus nodded slowly, unsure of what exactly he had gotten himself into.

“Umm, yes? This is her.” Alec nodded, his eyes scanning over Camille one more time before connecting back with Magnus’.

“I can see why you’ve switched sides,” he replied nonchalantly, holding two fingers up to the bartender for another round for the two of them. Camille scoffed as she stormed away, slamming open the door to the bar and leaving in a huff. Magnus released all of the breath from his lungs before hysterical laughter burst through his lips. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise at the outburst, placing the new drink in front of Magnus.

“I can’t believe… You just… Oh my god…” Magnus was having a hard time completing his sentences through his laughter as he took the seat besides Alec once more. Alec sipped his beer, a small blush gracing his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly sure where that bout of confidence came from, but it got Camille to leave him alone with Magnus, so he accepted it.

“I’m sorry if I…” Before he could finish, Magnus’ lips were plastered against his. A small gasp left Alec’s lips but when he realized what was happening, his hands shot out to grab at Magnus’ waist. As Magnus’ lips moved smoothly against his, all rational thought about kissing a complete and total stranger tumbled from his mind. All Alec could think about were Magnus’ lips on his, his hands around his neck, and the warmth radiating from his body. When Magnus pulled away, Alec couldn’t help but think about how it was too soon for it to end. Alec chased his lips, hoping that sheer will would have Magnus kissing him again.

“I’ve never had anyone stick up for me like that. To Camille of all people! Alec, you are the greatest person in this world.” Magnus patted his shoulder lightly before turning back toward the door and grabbing his jacket. Alec stood from his chair, an incredulous look on his face as he watched Magnus move. Magnus turned back right before he reached the door, a small smirk on his face. “You coming?” Alec ignored the laughter of his friends as he grabbed his jacket in haste and darted to the door, following Magnus into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
